The Trial
by Hal710
Summary: There's a trial in the Konoha Courthouse today.Someone gave Akamaru dog food that made him sick!OC and Kiba Inuzuka versus OC and Naruto Uzumaki! Who will win? Slight OOC. Not for Sasuke fangirls. My first fic! Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh! This fic was based off a conversation my friend and I (who represent the two OC's) had on IM one time. First off...i need to explain some things.**

**There are two OC's in my story...One named Sheriden Tsume and another named Haley Akarui. **

**Sheriden Tsume- She obviously likes Kiba... ALOT! Anyways, so in this story, she and Kiba share the possession of Akamaru. Sheriden has a clan that is linked with Kiba's and so they obviously use jutsu together sometimes. that explains the man-woman beast mimicry thing.**

**Haley Akarui- She likes Naruto, and is very random. That is all.**

**P.S.- Some Sasuke bashing in here...and some OOCness but not too much. Very random.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (which sux) but i do own the two OC's and the judge.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Konoha, with the sun shining and a light breeze playing across the grass. But, that's not where our story is starting. It's starting in the Courthouse, where a trial was being held today.

Kiba Inuzuka and a Ms. Sheriden Tsume walked in the courthouse, which was deserted.

"Oh my god! It's empty! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY? OMG OMG OMG!" Sheriden screamed when she saw they were alone, running around in circles, her arms in the air. Kiba suddenly came up and slapped her, drawing her back into reality.

"What the heck, Kiba?" Sheriden screamed again.

"What do you mean "what the heck?" You were being crazy!" Kiba yelled back.

"Sooooo? You don't need to slap me!" Sheriden said angrily. Kiba sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry Sheriden-chan." He resigned.

"It's ok, Kiba-kun." Sheriden smiled. She walked over and gave Kiba a hug, who returned the gesture happily.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Someone said from behind the two. They broke apart and turned around, only to see the rest of the people taking part in the trial arriving. It turned out to be the judge of the trial who had yelled. The judge turned to the girl who was the offense for today's trial.

"Would the offense like to state something on the subject?" The judge asked.

"You…you…HAVE ISSUES!" The girl screamed, her name being Haley Akarui.

"I would like to say that comment is out of order." Sheriden said. Haley turned to her and gave her an exasperated look.

"Omg, shut up." Haley said.

"THERE WILL BE NO TALK LIKE THAT IN MY COURT!" The judge intervened. Upon hearing the judges outburst, everyone took a seat. Kiba and Sheriden sitting on one side (the defense), and Haley sitting on the opposite (the offense). The judge took a seat at the raised platform in front of them, while the seats in the crowd quickly filled.

"So, let's begin this trial. Would the defense like to make a statement?" The judge asked calmly, turning to Sheriden and Kiba.

Kiba rose. "Yes you're friggin honor I would, dang! Geez, how long does it take to ask the defense?! Dang!" he yelled.

"Pst, Kiba…calm down!" Sheriden whispered to him.

"Oh…yeah, right. Thanks, Sheriden-chan."

"Anyway…I THINK THAT STUPID GIRL NAMED HALEY GAVE AKAMARU OLD AND STALE DOG FOOD!" Kiba yelled, pointing at Haley, who was inspecting her nails. Sheriden gasped.

"Haley! How could you!?" she yelled, also rising. She turned to Akamaru, who was sitting next to Kiba. "Akamaru, is this true?"

Akamaru nodded his cute puppy head.

"Egads!" Sheriden yelled stupidly. "What is wrong with you, you sick idiot?"

"I know Sheriden-chan, it makes me sick!" Kiba agreed.

"I OBJECT!" Haley screamed, standing up.

"Trying to hurt our dog that way!" Sheriden continued, rambling.

"What would you like to object?" The judge said, ignoring the two angry dog-owners.

"I LOVE DOGS AND WOULD NEVER GIVE AKAMARU GROSS DOG FOOD!" Haley screamed. "Plus--" Haley started again, but was interrupted by Sheriden and Kiba.

"YOU LIE!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, right on Kiba!" Sheriden agreed.

"Hush, you two." the judge scolded.

"PLUS," Haley continued, "He's yours and Kiba's dog so why would I even feed him?" Haley pointed out. Kiba and Sheriden bit their lip, trying to keep their cool.

"YOU TWO ARE IRRESPONSIBLE PET OWNERS!! GUILTY AS CHARGED!" Haley screamed, beaming proudly, as if the case was closed.

"You know why, you sick evil person!" Sheriden retorted.

"Yeah! You were watching him while we were on a mission!" Kiba yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Haley screamed, realizing something.

"I recall he was sick, so he couldn't attend." Kiba added. Haley completely ignored him (or didn't hear him).

"So you are irresponsible! Why didn't he go with you?" She yelled. Everyone in the crowd watching sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah in your face Haley-chan!" Sheriden yelled, ignoring Haley's last comment.

"I just said he was sick, you moron!" Kiba yelled.

"LIAR!" Haley yelled.

"You tell her Kiba! Woof Woof!" Sheriden barked, encouraging Kiba.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Haley yelled.

"Nice dog bark." Kiba whispered to Sheriden.

"Why thank you!" Sheriden smiled.

"…" Haley watched this exchange, and sweat dropped.

"No you shut up!" Sheriden turned around to face Haley, finally replying to the comment she made three minutes ago.

"Shut up! All of you!" The judge yelled.

"NEVER!" Haley yelled dramatically. Kiba and Sheriden smacked their foreheads.

"Anyway, would the offense like to call a witness?" The judge asked, turning to Haley.

"Who's the offense? Me or Kiba? I forgot…" Haley asked sheepishly.

"I believe you are, Miss Akarui." The judge said. " Would you like to call a witness?"

"Yes!" Haley yelled.

"Who is your witness?" The judge asked.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" Haley yelled.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

The crowd gasped in shock as the doors in the back of the courthouse burst open, and someone with whiskers and an orange jumpsuit stepped through,

"Omg Kiba, it's Naruto." Sheriden said, stating the obvious.

"No duh." Haley said to Sheriden, who glared.

"I know, we will totally win the case!" Kiba whispered to Sheriden.

"Right, Akamaru?" Sheriden asked the puppy.

"Bark Bark!" Akamaru agreed.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO IS VERY CONVINCING!" Haley yelled, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto agreed, not knowing what they were talking about, as he took his seat next to Haley.

"Oh yeah right! That idiot?" Kiba snorted.

"You better watch out!" Haley yelled, then realizing this was part of a song, started singing. "You better not cry! You better not pout, I'm telling you why!"

"Oh shut up!" Sheriden yelled.

"SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!" Haley finished, ignoring Sheriden.

"Haley…no need to sing…"Naruto whispered to Haley.

"Oh…yeah, right. Sorry." Haley said sheepishly.

"Mister Uzumaki, please come to the stand." The judge said tiredly. _This trial is the weirdest one I've ever judged…_ The judge thought.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled.

"Mister Uzumaki do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

"On what?" Naruto asked.

"On the bible, Mr. Uzumaki." The judge sighed.

'No," Naruto said, his face growing increasingly more dramatic. "I swear…on RAMEN!"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Scary music started playing in the background, courtesy of Haley.

"STUPID IDIOT! SWEAR ON THE BIBLE ALREADY OR I WILL POUND YOUR FACE, YOU STUPID MORON!" Kiba and Sheriden screamed.

"Enough!" The judge said over all the ruckus. Haley looked up from the tape recorder where the dramatic music was playing and sheepishly turned it off.

"Mister Uzumaki, swear on the bible please." The judge sighed.

"OOOOOK!" Naruto smiled happily.

"About time!" Kiba and Sheriden sighed.

"Shut up!" Haley said, defending Naruto. "YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO SLOW TO REALIZE WE WERE GOING FAST!"

The crowd sweat dropped again, and Sheriden smacked her forehead.

"MISTER INUZUKA AND MISS TSUME PLEASE SIT DOWN NOW! YOU TOO, MISS AKARUI AND MISTER UZMAKI. PLEASE SIT DOWN AT THE STAND, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL ALL YOUR BUTTS!" The judge screamed, losing it.

"YEAH SIT!" Haley and Naruto yelled at Kiba and Sheriden. Realizing what the judge had told them, they sheepishly muttered, "Oh…sorry."

"You have to sit too!" Sheriden and Kiba yelled.

"Not as much as you do!" the other two retorted.

"We also apologize…" Kiba and Sheriden said to the judge.

"Suck-ups…" Haley muttered to Naruto, who nodded his head. Kiba and Sheriden ignored them and sat down, biting their tongues, trying not to swear. Naruto and Haley started laughing hysterically at them, from their angry faces.

"ONE MORE PEEP OUT YOU TWO AND I WILL CLOSE THIS CASE!" the judge yelled. "Ahem…" The judge started, but Naruto cut him off.

"Do you have any ramen?" he asked, waving his hand in the air. "I'm hungry." The judge gave a I-cant-believe-this-is-happening-to-me face and sighed. Haley giggled at the face.

"One…more…peep." The judge threatened.

"Haha," Sheriden and Kiba muttered to the other two.

"THEY MADE A PEEP!!" Haley and Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the dog-owners.

"I was talking to you! Now, Mister Uzumaki get your butt up to the stand. I have yoga at eight and I don't want to miss it." The judge breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

Naruto walked up to the stand, sticking his tongue out at Sheriden and Kiba on the way. The two glared back and gave him "the finger." Haley gasped and threw a kunai at Sheriden, angry at what she had just seen. Sheriden dodged just in time and jumped up on the table, growling. Kiba grabbed her before she could do any damage. Haley smiled cheerfully and waved at the glaring ninja.

"Sheriden-chan…do you want to lose this case?" Kiba reasoned.

"No but if that idiotic hole comes at me one more time…" Sheriden threatened.

"Technically, I never came at you." Haley corrected, giggling.

"You know what I mean!" Sheriden yelled.

"Calm yourself. Bite your hand or something to calm down." Kiba said, sighing. Sheriden and Kiba sat back down again, Sheriden biting her hand in the process, blood trickling down her palm.

"Am I just gonna sit here the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, anyway, Mister Uzumaki, what did you see at the scene of the crime?" The judge asked wearily.

"What scene? WHAT CRIME? HALEY-CHAN WHAT DID U DO THIS TIME?" Naruto yelled exasperatedly at Haley.

"NOTHING THEY R ACCUSING ME OF GIVING FOOD TO A DOG!" Haley retorted angrily. Naruto stared at Kiba and Sheriden like they're complete idiots.

"…Dog food…?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"You don't understand Naruto, you're to freaking stupid to understand." Kiba sighed.

"NOT AS STUPID AS YOU! YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID TO KNOW THAT I'M NOT STUPID, STUPID!" Naruto retorted brilliantly.

The crowd sweat dropped, yet again, and Kiba finally cracked.

"That's it!" Kiba yelled

"What is?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Kiba jumped up from his chair, closely followed by Naruto.

"Your honor, I have proof that Haley committed this crime!" Kiba yelled.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto yelled. The judge sighed.

"Fine, proceed." The judge said.

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE SITTING ON A TELEPHONE WIRE!" Naruto sang to Kiba. Kiba ignored him and started pacing around the front of two tables.

"Haley Akarui was with Sheriden-chan after training that day. Correct, Miss Akarui?" Kiba asked. Haley, however, was not paying attention. She was laughing to herself and doodling on a piece of paper she had found.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Kiba yelled angrily. Haley's head snapped up and she looked around, as if just realizing where she was.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I think so… I don't remember." Haley said sheepishly.

"I was eating RAMEN!" Naruto added in proudly.

"Naruto…BE QUIET!" Haley yelled.

"Ok, and Sheriden-chan did tell you that Akamaru was sick, correct?" Kiba said.

"I think so…" Haley said thoughtfully.

"Although, soon afterward, Sheriden-chan, Hinata, and I had to go on a mission." Kiba explained.

"What about the bug dude?" Naruto asked.

"We had to leave on a mission and did not return until later that evening, but Shino came in later." Kiba said.

"And how were your other two teammates with you at the time?" The judge inquired at Kiba.

Naruto nodded along with their conversation, "Yes, uh-huh…and how do you feel about that?" Naruto asked, suddenly switching into therapist mode. He pulled out a long couch-chair from nowhere and a notepad.

"We all live together in an apartment, that is, Sheriden-chan, me, and Hinata, that my uncle gave us." Kiba said.

"Uh…huh…" Naruto continued, scratching the pen all over his notepad.

"But Hinata didn't move in until later." Kiba explained.

"Do you like the apartment? And who is this Hinata you speak of?" Naruto asked the stupidest questions ever.

"Then later, Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru moved in with us." Kiba explained.

Finally fed up with Naruto, he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh, I The judge said

"Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked, ignoring Kiba.

"Mister Uzumaki, please shut up." The judge said, glaring at Naruto.

"I LOVE ramen!" Naruto yelled happily. He looked over at the judge, who was glaring, and said, "Oh. Yeah, sorry." Naruto apologized, putting the chair and notepad away.

"Anyway, so then Haley was asked to keep an eye on Akamaru until we returned. Although, when we returned, Haley was gone. That person left Akamaru and did fulfill her duty and when we got home, Akamaru was at his food bowl. He looked half-starved. When me and Sheriden-chan rushed to see what was wrong, we saw…it." Kiba said dramatically.

"Sheriden-chan and I," Haley corrected proudly. Sheriden smacked her forehead.

"The hideous dried dog food in the bowl. Haley must have filled it before she left, but she didn't look to see that she gave our dog gross dog food. Akamaru, sadly, is still sick, but is here to give proof of this horrible crime. But don't freak out, it's not contagious to humans." Kiba finished, looking triumphantly at Sheriden, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…"The judge thought to himself.

"You honor…? I have proof I didn't do this." Haley said proudly.

"…And that is?" The judge prompted.

"Ok, so here's my story." Haley said, grabbing a rocking chair and a fake pipe out of nowhere, while old music started playing in the background.

"Oh boy," Sheriden muttered.

"Shut up, Sheriden. Anyway, I had just finished training with Sheriden-chan that day--"Haley started.

"YAY! HALEY-CHAN YOU CAN DO THIS!" Naruto encouraged loudly.

"Naruto…" Haley sighed.

"What?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Haley yelled.

"…"

"Ok, so Sheriden did ask me to watch Akamaru and so I went over to her apartment to watch him. After a while…I got bored…and Naruto-kun suddenly came to my rescue! My prince charming in silver armor came to my tower to take me away! He asked me out for ramen, and I happily agreed." Haley said dreamily.

"YOU GOT BORED?! SON OF A &$$#(&$!#$!!" Sheriden and Kiba cursed.

"Shut up and let me finish." Haley said calmly. "This is good."

Sheriden and Kiba growled and showed their dog fangs.

"Anyway, so before I left, I saw Sasuke cough the gay emo boy cough, walking down the street. I called out to him, and he looked at me, and I asked him to watch Akamaru for me while I went with Naruto. He…he…disagreed," Haley said, shaking her head, still not believing he actually disagreed. "Then, what else could we do? Naruto and me had to beat him up."

"And…And what happened?" The judge prompted.

"So we did beat him up and he cried like a sissy. He finally agreed to watch him. So I told him what he was supposed to do for Akamaru. He said he would do all of those things. So…me and Naruto left." Haley finished.

"So…" Sheriden started.

"that…" Naruto said.

"means…" Haley added.

"SASUKE DID IT!!!" Kiba screamed.

The crowd gasped in shock and Sasuke stood up in the crowd, his face showing a completely lunatic expression.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I DID IT!! I AM SO EVIL AND EMO!! FEAR ME!" Sasuke screamed crazily. "MWAHAHAHA!"

Sheriden and Kiba slowly turned around with bloodlust plain in their eyes. Sasuke screamed like a girl and ran around the courthouse, knocking over chairs and papers everywhere.

Haley, Naruto, Kiba, and Sheriden all chased him down with killing intent in their eyes.

"AFTER HIM!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba and Sheriden used Man-Woman Beast Mimicry on the pitiful Sasuke, closely followed by Naruto's Kage Bunshin and a genjutsu courtesy of Haley.

Haley and Naruto just had to stop and watch as Sasuke ran around screaming, laughing hysterically. Kiba and Sheriden were still chasing Sasuke.

The judge sighed. "My yoga starts in six minutes. SASUKE UCHIHA I GIVE YOU TWO WEEKS OF COMMUNITY SERIVCE AS A PUNISHMENT!" The judge announced dramatically.

"CASE CLOSED!" The judge banged down the hammer.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Trust me, not all of my stories will be this wierd. But R&R if you want too!**

**Excuse me for any mistakes, and sorry to all u sasuke fan girls. :P**


End file.
